Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Megaforce (often abbreviated as PRM or Megaforce) is the fanfiction series from Runwaygirl20. The series is primarily based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It was followed by Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Runwaygirl20). Synopsis Megaforce features Drew Hale, a former Power Ranger from the Thunderstorm era with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Drew, who is also a high school science teacher calls upon five teenagers (one of them, his niece) with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Power Rangers Megaforce! When the teens morph into Power Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Mega Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Power Rangers Megaforce unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. Characters Rangers Allies *Drew Hale, mentor to the megarangers, a former Blue Thunderstorm Ranger, and uncle to Kelly Hale. *Tensou *Legendary Rangers *Kat Martin Civilians *Lacie *Jordan *Roy *Barry *Howie Villains *Warstar **Admiral Malkor **Creepox **Vrak **Loogies **Zombats **Insectoid Monsters ***Scaraba ***Yuffo ***Virox ***Dragonflay ***Beezara ***Dizchord *Toxic Mutants **Bigs **Bluefur **Toxic Monsters ***Hisser ***Psychotick ***Shadow Serpent ***Distractor ***Mummy ***Kesaran ***Gremlin ***Skyfish ***Nojoke ***Dream Snatcher ***Glytcher *Robots **Metal Alice ***Rotox ***Rico the Robot *The Armada **The Messenger Arsenal Zords Episodes Notes *The first half of the morphing call, "It's Time to go Megaforce", is the same as Power Rangers Thunderstorm, Power Rangers Ninja Thunder and Geo Force. The second half, "Go Go Megaforce", is similar to Samurai's (Go Go Samurai). *This is the second season where the main theme for the season has been in a similar tune to the previous season, in this case, it uses the same theme as Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. The first was with the original Power Rangers Thunderstorm and Power Rangers Geo Force. In both cases, the "Go Go Power Rangers" theme is used to different degrees. A part of the song is similar to the theme of Lost Galaxy. *This is the first Power Rangers series to use footage from multiple, previously unadapted Super Sentai series in a single episode. The episodes where Troy dreams with the Mega War as Mega Mission uses footage from both Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *This is the first anniversary season where the main Sentai counterpart, (Goseiger), is not counted as an anniversary season. However, it also uses footage from Gokaiger, which is an anniversary season. *This is the first season that excludes a mecha that was present in it's Sentai counterpart. *In the opening at 0:01, the person behind the morpher is actually J.D.'s Super Sentai counterpart. This error is unedited for unknown reasons. *The first season since Wild Force where characters wear the same clothing every episode. *The first season to have it's UK premiere on terrestrial free to air TV, as it airs on Channel 5 starting in August but had yet to appear on a subscription channel. All previous seasons premiered on Sky One, Fox Kids, Jetix or Nickelodeon. In October, Megaforce reruns started on Nicktoons, Nickelodeon itself having apparently dropped the show. *This is the second season after since Turbo to end with a cliffhanger leading into the next season. The previous was Samurai. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Drew Hale returns in this season for the first time since Geo Force in 1999. *Megaforce and its sequel, Super Megaforce is somewhat similar to Power Rangers Thunderstorm in a number of ways: **The main locations take place in California **Both series have a high school setting. ***Also, It is notable the personality of the Rangers are the same. For instance, Kelly Hale is analogous to her uncle's former teammate, Nicole Holden in that they are both female martial artists with blonde hair and blue eyes, Ben Stevens is extremely similar to Drew Hale as the intellectual blue ranger who wear glasses and are crushed on by younger female rangers, Samantha Morgan is quite similar to Carmen Rodriguez for joking that their helments mess up their hair and having a romantic interest in the red rangers. Also, Samantha is so similar to Carmen's replacement Claire Mitchell, for being caring, sensitive, and caring about environment. They were also romantic interested in red rangers. Todd Handover is like Max Collins for being black rangers with a love for dance, having it with the girls, and for nicknaming the youngest female ranger "Kid". Also, Like Max's replacement, Trey Wilkes, Todd was the black ranger before becoming the green rangers. Tensou is similar to Gamma 5 for being a bubbly robot. *In an fanfiction crossover episode, the Megarangers teamed up with a powerful teenage witch named Kat Martin from the novel series, Teen Witch of Santa Mira. *This is the first fanfiction series of the canon version to crossover an non-power rangers series. The second was Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Series